


What it Takes

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecure Jared Padalecki, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Everyone knows how Jensen and Jared met and fell in love. What they don't know is how much they loved Supernatural - enough to put off having a family of their own in order to keep the very extended family they made in Vancouver together as long as possible. But the end is in sight, and while both Jared and Jensen are devastated about it, it's not going to stop Jensen from the one thing he wants more than anything - making sure Jared is fat and heavy with his baby as soon as possible.Written for the 2019 J2 Reversebang.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 255
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	What it Takes

**A/N:** As always, thanks to my editor for saving my life and rearranging all my commas. lol Thanks too, to my amazing artist [darklittleheart96](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/189054839935/what-it-takes-by-storyspinner70). I loved this idea and was so glad I got your art! It was so great to work with you again!!! Go, go, check out her stuff. Go...just come back and read our story after, yeah? lol Non-AU Au and mpreg this way, y'all ⬇️! :D

**What it Takes**

** **

“Jensen,” Jared moaned.

Jared startled and jerked when Jensen grasped the cheeks of his ass, thumbs digging into the crease and fingers pushed tight into the muscle around it.

“Mmm what a pretty hole, sweetheart, and it’s all mine. I’m going to be so deep in there.”

Jared shuddered and tipped his hips up even more for Jensen.

“Soon, baby, have patience.”

Jared huffed at the thought of having to wait, then moaned when he thought about what was coming his way very soon.

*

Jensen and Jared had been together almost from the beginning of Supernatural. They’d met and that sparked a friendship that quickly became something more.

They were very aware how different their friendship was from the norm. From the beginning, there had been people wary of hiring unmated actors for the show just on general principle, but the characters were both young and the chances were pretty high at least one of them would be. When it came to light that Jared was omega and Jensen was alpha and neither were mated or even seeing anyone else, there were plenty of concerns.

It was hard to keep up the argument against them though, when they met for the read through. Their chemistry was off the charts, but it wasn’t alpha/omega chemistry so much as Jared and Jensen occupying the perfect spaces to be the best companions for each other.

The show creator worried they’d find their mates and not want to continue the show. They had meeting after meeting about what they’d do if Jared and Jensen mated each other and what do to do if Jared got pregnant. They had plans and back up plans and contingencies in place, just in case.

Jared and Jensen moved along, unaware of any of it. They built their lives, piece by piece, and smiled whenever someone commented on how it was so unusual. Actors who spent day in and day out together rarely went home and did the same. It just didn’t happen. 

People needed space. Needed time to themselves. Jensen and Jared only needed each other.

So they built - the show, their friendship and, like predicted, their love. It took an argument, a bar fight and one particularly emotional scene to make them realize what was happening might be a bit more than two Texas boys with a lot in common.

In season one, Dean Winchester suffered a major trauma that damaged his heart and left him counting the last few moments of his life. Sam scrambled for anything that would save his brother, but Dean left the hospital with the intention of embracing his fate.

It was Sam who opened the door for Dean, but it was Jared who fell apart when he was confronted with Dean’s pale face and sunken eyes. Jensen took the time to soothe Jared through his gut wrenching reaction, and they nailed filming for the rest of the day.

At Jared’s request, Jensen went home with him after filming. They were rarely apart any night after that. Very little changed at work, of course, they were _professionals_ after all. (Well, if you didn’t pay attention to the sneaky kissing and groping that everyone pretended they were blind and deaf to.)

When they finally decided to come clean, no one was shocked and didn’t even bother to feign surprise. Jared pouted that they hadn’t been as crafty as they thought and Jensen decided to just ignore everyone.

A little over a year and the first time that Sam died in Dean’s arms passed and they were mated. They didn’t mention it and no one else did, either. The makeup lady simply covered over Jared’s mating bite and Jensen’s visible bruises without comment. If there were a couple extra special desserts at catering the next day, well, that was clearly just coincidence.

*

Jared grunted as Jensen took his hands off Jared’s ass just to wrap them around Jared’s legs and haul him to the edge of the bed.

“Feet back flat on the bed, Jared. There we go. Knees wide, baby.” Jensen buried his face in Jared’s ass, nosing along his balls and taint. “You smell so good, sweetheart. God I love the way you smell…oh, and the taste of you. I could eat you out all night.”

“I want so much more than that, though,” Jared snarked. “You promised.”

“I know what I promised,” Jensen growled.

Jared moaned again as Jensen licked and sucked his way down Jared’s taint to his hole. Jensen rolled his tongue, dragging the point in a tight circle over Jared’s slick, loosened hole. Jensen gave his all to just about everything he did, and eating Jared out was no different. He knew it was one of Jared’s favorite things, and he would indulge him omega in almost anything.

He’d been known to make Jared come repeatedly just from this and then leave him, sated but wanting so much more. It was nights like that that Jensen would wake to find Jared on top of him, knees canted wide and a wicked grin on his face as Jensen writhed, half awake, stunningly gorgeous in the low light.

He used the flat of his tongue to clear some of Jared’s slick and then gather the deep sweet flavor in his mouth. He then rolled the stiffened tip to delve inside where he was eager for his cock to follow.

“Jensen, Jensen, stop. You’ve got to stop. I’m going to come.”

“Hold on, Jared.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Jensen, god. Fuck me,already. I want to come with you deep inside me and not before. Come on,_alpha_.” And if that wasn’t dirty pool. Jared knew exactly what it did to Jensen anytime Jared called him alpha in that tone - his voice wavering and breathy, too keyed up to do more than beg.

Something in Jensen’s gut tightened, a vice clamped around his heart.

“Okay, sweetheart, okay.”

Jensen slicked up his cock with Jared’s natural lube and swirled his fingers over Jared’s hole, then pressed his thumb in to test his readiness. Jared strained upward, a silent demand. Jensen leaned forward, planted his hands on either side of Jared’s hips and pressed kisses to his abdomen.

“Here we go, baby.” Jensen took his cock in one hand, rubbing the tip over Jared’s hole, barely pushing. Jared stirred his hips, restless, and would have tried to force Jensen inside if he thought he could get away with it. “So gorgeous, sweetheart.”

“Jensen, I’m ready. Please. Come on.” What was Jensen doing, just standing there, looking? That was a real problem.

“Easy, baby, I’ll...”

“I swear to god, Jensen, you’re going to make me lose my mind. If you don’t get your dick in my ass soon I’m going to put you on your back and take it for myself!”

Jensen laughed, then pressed his grinning face to Jared’s stomach. “You make me all tingly when you get pushy like that, sweetheart. You’d think you couldn’t wait to get knocked up with my baby or something. Is that the case? Hmm? Are you dying for me to breed you, omega?”

“Jensen,” Jared warned. “It’s been almost fifteen years. I’m getting really tired of waiting.”

With one last kiss to Jared’s stomach, Jensen propped a knee on the bed underneath Jared’s leg and then pushed Jared’s legs back and pressed inside in one smooth push, stopping when he was just inside.

“Oh,” Jared moaned, “move, Jensen, move.”

Jensen did as he was told, setting up a smooth, churning stroke that had them both groaning. “Not gonna last long, sweetheart.”

“I don’t care, alpha. We can worry about going for long distance some other time. Need to come, now.”

Jensen pulled out, and slicked his hand quickly with the slick and sweat from his cock, ignoring the unhappy noises Jared made at being empty. As he pushed back in, he wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock. “Such a gorgeous cock, baby. Come on, baby, come for me. Get you nice and loose so I can shove my knot right in there.”

“Oh, fuck you, _alpha_,” Jared hissed.

“Isn’t that what we’re here for, omega?” Jensen said, his voice dark and gravely with desire. “Aren’t we here so you can take my knot? Take my come?”

Jared thrashed below him, so close to coming.

“Aren’t we here so you can get fat and full with my babies?” Jensen’s voice stuttered for a moment. “Been waiting a long time for this, sweetheart. I’ve had the most perfect omega right under me this whole time…”

Jared bucked up, shoving his cock further into Jensen’s hand.

“And over me,” he continued, “and beside me for fifteen years. It’s time for me to give you what we’ve both been wanting.”

He found just the right angle to pound Jared’s prostate, and circled the tip of Jared’s cock against his palm before clamping his fist around the shaft, jacking Jared fast and hard, Jensen’s hips battering his prostate with the same rhythm.

Jared came, spitting Jensen's name half like a curse and the other half like a goddamn benediction. Jensen dropped Jared’s cock and grabbed his legs, pressing them to Jared’s chest as he set a quick and brutal pace, the clutch of Jared’s ass and his body twitching under Jensen’s hands sending his rhythm into a stuttering mess before he finally stiffened.

Jared could feel Jensen’s knot pressing against the rim of his hole. Jensen and Jared had talked for a long time about what they wanted for their future and the future of the show. They’d decided that the show was a once in a lifetime experience - one they wanted for as long as the fans and the network allowed them to keep it.

That ended up being fifteen long wonderful, difficult years. They’d thought and rethought a thousand times, but ultimately decided to hold off on starting their family until they were no longer on the show. It was many very hard conversations before they decided that would be the end of their beloved Supernatural.

"You want to knock me up?" Jared asked, grinding up again and again, his thighs shaking with oversensitivity and effort. "You want me to have your baby?"

"Yeah," Jensen snarled. “You know I do.”

“Couldn’t even wait for the last season to be over, could you?” Jared taunted Jensen. “You had to knock me up the first chance you got didn’t you?”

“Fuck you, Jared,” Jensen panted.

“What did you do, alpha? Did you mark your calendar? Figure out the very earliest date you could fuck me full of your babies? Hmm?” Jared continued. “Did you? You got it figured out, don’t you? When you can come my womb so full I have no choice but to carry your child?”

Jensen growled and leaned into Jared’s body.

“You got it all worked out,” Jared repeated, knowing it was true. “Tell me, am I going to have to hide when we’re filming the end of the show? Gonna have to wear big jackets and loose shirts so people won’t see.” Jared’s voice dropped low and dark. “Don’t want people to see Sam getting fat and heavy with his brother’s spawn, do we?”

Jensen groaned long and low.

Jared smirked. He knew about Jensen’s Dean and Sam fantasies. He could tell from the way Jensen would look at him when he was too tired to change out of Sam’s clothes. The way Dean fucked him hard and fast those days - more Dean in that moment than Jensen had ever been.

"So give it to me then, alpha,” Jared moaned, the word shaped a lot like brother instead. “Knot me, come on. Get me pregnant, come on.” Jared chanted. “Come, alpha, come.”

Jensen came with a yell, his knot swelling inside Jared, pressing firmly to lock into place. He came in long spasms, over and over again, and Jared fisted his cock desperately, already hard again.

“Oh fuck, Jared,” Jensen moaned, still coming. “That’s right, omega, come for me. Come on.”

Jared did.

They were filming the second to last episode when Jared started to show. It was like he went to bed with a tiny, barely noticeable baby bump and woke up looking like the kid had grown a hundred times larger overnight. The wardrobe lady simply raised her eyebrows and reached for a larger shirt from when Jared was beefier and more muscular - and a jacket.

Jensen smiled sheepishly when Jared held it up for his inspection. Jared simply rolled his eyes.

*

Jared was six months pregnant and huge. Supernatural had wrapped except for some ADR, a few conventions and some press. They had been emotional the entire season, and Jared’s wildly boomeranging hormones did nothing to help him find relief.

Fifteen years. He’d been doing the same thing for a decade and a half, and now it was over. Jared was feeling adrift - done. His only anchor his baby and his alpha.

He was going to miss so much about Supernatural. Seeing the same wonderful faces every day for one, and meeting all the new people who came to spend a few days of their life with them was another. He liked knowing where he was going to be and what he was going to be doing every day. 

Jensen had a few meetings about directing and a few short guest spots and Jared had received a few messages of interest, but there had been nothing very substantial. Always a worrier, Jared was sure it was his fault. He had kept it to himself for a long time, but as Supernatural came closer to ending, it became harder and harder for him to keep his anxiety from Jensen.

He’d cooked Jared’s favorite dinner and then pulled him onto his lap afterwards as they lounged in their favorite chair. It didn’t take long for Jared to spill it all.

Jared was afraid. He was 37 years old, about to be unemployed for the first time in fifteen years and was also dealing with being pregnant for the first time. He felt like it made sense that he had gotten no offers, but that he had to be the reason Jensen hadn’t gotten any either.

Jensen could feel himself bristle as he listened to Jared talk and blame himself for something he thought was clearly a problem. He stayed largely silent though, letting Jared talk for as long as he wanted and only responding when Jared had stopped and was clearly waiting for a reply.

It was when Jared started talking about his fear that he wouldn’t be a good father that Jensen started talking back.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he said. “I think I’m going to fail, and then you’ll hate me.”

“Oh sweetheart, no,” he said. “You are going to be an amazing father. Don’t be worried about that.”

“I’m so old though,” Jared said quietly. “You know that pregnancy and child birth are more dangerous the older you get. What if…”

“Baby,” Jensen stopped him. “You know the doctor said you were fine and the baby was super healthy and happy.”

“I know, but what about when he grows up?”

“She’s going to be happy and love you more than cookies, of course.”

“He’s going to see how much older we are than the other kids parents,” Jared pointed out. “You don’t think he’s going to be embarrassed?”

“Arnold Whitestone is 52 and his mate just had a baby.”

“Yeah but they already have four others.”

“That’s true, but there are plenty of people just in this town alone that are older than you and are having children.”

Jared still looked unconvinced, so Jensen continued. “No one is going to be a better father than you,” he said. “You’re just goofy enough to have as much fun as the baby but still keep her in line.”

Jared rolled his eyes, but Jensen could tell he was listening to every word.

“There’s no one I’d want to have my children but you,” he leaned forward and whispered against Jared’s shoulder.

“That’s another thing,” Jared said, his voice loud in the quiet room. “What if I’m too old to have any more children?”

“Jared, you know the doc said that omegas often have children well into their forties with little effort or risk.”

“But…”

Jensen cut him off, “But if this little one is the only one we ever have, I’ll count myself supremely satisfied.”

Jared searched his face, looking for signs that Jensen was lying just to make him feel better.

“What if…” He started again.

“I couldn’t be any happier than I am right now,” Jensen said. “This moment, this time, this life. You and baby are all I need.”

Jared teared up, of course. He always wore his heart right under his skin, barely protected. “And a job. I’ve gotten used to a certain type of lifestyle, you know.”

“Oh, well, of course Princess. I would never expect you to live any differently than you are now.”

Jared got a calculating look on his face and Jensen became instantly wary. “What is it?”

“I mean, you’ve already started making me eat store brand bread. What’s next? Just it and water?”

“Oh my god. I told you they were out of the brand you wanted and hadn’t gotten around to stocking more.”

“That’s what you said, but I don’t know,” Jared said, trying to sound innocent.

“Oh, I see. You don’t know,” Jensen growled. “Well, I do know. Know what _else_ I know?”

Jared laughed at Jensen’s outrage. “What do you know?”

“I know that I’m about to fuck you. That’s what I know.”

Jared stopped laughing.

“I suggest you get in the bedroom before I take you right here in this chair.”

Jared did some quick calculations - the space in the chair vs the space his newly giant belly now took up - bedroom it was.

Jensen’s face was, as usual, buried in Jared’s ass. Jared cried out, his back bowing and his arms shaking. They’d been at it for what felt like hours.

“You smell so good, mate,” Jensen said, rising to his knees and wrapping his hands around Jared’s hips. Jared got his knees under him, suddenly feeling shy at being on display even after all these years.

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Jensen groaned. “So fucking beautiful when you’re on your knees. Right where you belong. Belly full, stuffed fat with my child.”

Jared’s heart was racing, and his cock was rock hard and bobbing between his legs. Jensen hooked his thumbs into Jared’s crack, spreading them for his hungry eyes and watering mouth. He licked Jared from his balls to the top of his crack and moved back to suck on Jared’s hole.

Jared moaned and widened his knees as much as he could.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Jared huffed as Jensen continued to focus on Jared’s hole.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, Jared.” Jensen replied, laughter edging his thick low voice.

“Really? We’ve been here awhile and so far I’m not seeing a lot of fucking going on. Better get to it before I find someone that does what they say they’re going to.”

Jensen growled, low and deep in his chest. “No one else is going to touch you!” He hissed.

Jared just stared at him, his smile sly and mischievous. “Well? My hole isn’t going to fuck itself.”

When Jensen got stubborn and chose to grip tighter onto Jared’s hips and lower his face again, Jared bucked up sharply, causing Jensen to rise up on the bed and growl. Jared hooked his foot around the back of Jensen’s knee, and tugged.

Jensen’s gut instinct was to fight, but he forced himself to go still.

Jared took advantage, straddling him. He could see desire and the need to fight in Jensen’s face so he did the only thing he could think of – he reached behind himself and coated his fingers with slick and covered Jensen’s cock with it.

Soon enough, the desire to fight banked and there was nothing but the drive to fuck. He could feel Jared tight around his cock, his full belly pressing against Jensen’s lower abdomen as Jared leaned over to kiss and bite him.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and slammed in deep and hard and Jared arched his spine as Jensen’s cock scraped over his prostate. It was a hard, long presence inside him and Jared couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of Jensen’s stretching his hole and the way the weight of the baby was throwing him off as he bounced in Jensen’s lap.

Much sooner than he expected, Jared felt his orgasm building in his gut.

Jared was so close to coming he could taste it and he snarled when Jensen let go of his cock, only to moan and gasp when he twisted around just in time to see Jensen plunge two fingers soaking with Jared’s precome deep into his mouth.

“You taste as good as you smell, mate,” Jensen said then he wrapped his fist back around Jared’s cock, twisting and turning as he churned his cock inside Jared.

Jared shouted, his cock bouncing in Jensen’s hand and his inner muscles clenched tight around Jensen. Jared was shaking, and he felt Jensen’s knot growing inside of him.

Jared’s arms and legs were jelly and he found himself leaning back against Jensen’s upraised knees.

Jensen framed the large expanse of Jared’s belly in his hands, sliding one arm down over Jared’s hips to pull him down tight over Jensen’s rapidly expanding cock.

“Wish I could get you pregnant again,” Jensen whispered, his voice hushed and dark. “Right now,” he continued. “Just fucking breed you again this second. What do you think about that, sweetheart, huh?”

Jared came then, Jensen’s voice tipping him over the edge as surely as his knot ever could. Jared’s cock was surprisingly still hard, but he couldn’t imagine coming again, his body tired but his mind racing.

“Think about it, omega, imagine getting pregnant while you’re already heavy with one baby.”

Jared could only whimper.

“You’d give birth and then do it all again six months later,” Jensen’s knot was larger than Jared had ever remembered, but he had yet to come. “Tell me, sweetheart. Would you like that?”

Jared had no answer. He liked it more than he could ever have imagined.

“I’m just going to fuck you and knot you constantly. Keep you full of children until you just can’t have any more. Tell me; do you want that?”

Jared tried to answer, he really did.

Jensen growled and leaned up to get closer to Jared. “Tell me what you want!” He barked.

“You!” Jared yelled, Jensen’s knot filling him to bursting. “Anything you want to give me,” he panted.

Jensen howled then and wrapped his hand in Jared’s hair, flipping them in a move that Jared would have swore was physically impossible if he could think about anything but the slice of Jensen’s teeth into his flesh and the heavy pump of Jensen’s come.

The room was dark, heavy with the smell of sweat and come, the night pressing down on Jared like a blanket of stars. He could barely move and could see even less, but he was as aware of Jensen beside him as he would have been in the burning noon day sun.

He could feel Jensen against his back, his hand where it had been for the last six months, firmly attached to the curve of their baby. He still had doubts. Probably always would. He’d never quite been able to believe he’d ever be good enough for Jensen to love.

But Jensen believed it. Showed him a thousand times every single day. So Jared tried to believe it too. He had everything he’d always wanted and was doing his best to feel like he deserved it.

Jensen told him once that all he had to do to keep Jensen happy was to show up. Jared had laughed, but Jensen had been deadly serious.

Huh. Maybe he could do it, after all.


End file.
